


A Future Bearly out of Reach

by Argei



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blindness, F/M, First work - Freeform, Post War, cursing, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argei/pseuds/Argei
Summary: Toph is tired of everything. The war, the duties and the burdens. She just wants to have fun and take things easy. To find someone that "sees" things as she does, is something new.





	A Future Bearly out of Reach

_She was hanging on the edge of the ship. Firebenders surrounded her and Sokka.The sky shined in crimson red. It was over. It was…_

-Woman, wake up! If ya are so wasted, just pay and leave. Ya’ve been here since noon.

Toph was a little shocked at first for the abrupt interruption of her dreams. It only lasted a moment though, and then she scowled.

-What? This shitty place can’t spare a fucking table?

-Are ya fucking kidding? Can’t ya see is already midnight and people keep comin?

“ _Midnight?_ ” Though handy her “vision” may be, she couldn’t sense how dark it was. She had entered for a drink, but i seems she'd gotten… excited. The booze here was damn good, and she had been rather tense lately. Even after five years, the Hundred Years War still haunted the world (some revolution attempts in the Fire Nation, one or another earth kingdom purging firebenders). And somehow she was still in the middle, trying to keep order.

Twinkle Toes and Sparky were, obviously, the ones with the hardest part. But she knew they actually enjoy it. Yeah, maybe Zuko would scowl at the tiniest problem, and Aang would always lecture about the importance of peace, but they would die if they lose something to keep them busy.

Sokka was as bad as them; maybe even worse since he assumed as southern water chief. As for Sugar Queen, she was still unbearably kind, so she’d go wherever she was needed.

-Hey! Told ya to go!

Toph glared at the bartender. She hadn’t realized she was falling asleep again. “ _Did I drunk that much?”_.  Either way, she did need to go. She could sense more and more people shuffling in, and It would be a matter of time before someone recognized her. It had been fun at first (she _was_ the best earthbender ever) but now it became tiring.

Toph dropped some silver coins and left. She could easily recover them throw metalbending, but it wasn’t as if she was in need of money. (Besides, Katara and her damn sixth sense would know if she returned to her scamming habits, and she’ll never hear the end of it).

She had just stumbled out when she realized about something: She had not the faintest idea where she was. She was still in the Earth Kingdom, right? Toph couldn’t recall. And her head was starting to hurt.

" _Fucking great. Now what...?"_ she was interupted as someone pushed her.

-Hey, watch out moron!- She was  _not_ in a good mood.

-Oh, you are right. How could I possibly hadn't thought about watching, or seeing, or looking, or maybe just using my eyes.

Toph scowled at the irony in his tone. The guy was tall and carried a cane. He had few copper coins and weared some simple travel cloths. But something was off with his face, she could sense that by his vibrations, but coudn´t tell what.

-What the fuck you mean?

The guys posture changed slightly, his hearthbeat showing he was surprised.

-Are you blind or something?

Toph cocked her head. Did this man really hadn't noticed?

-Something.

The guy let a sigh. He seemed shamed, maybe even angry.

-Then I apologise. Is always a pleassure to meet another fellow of the darkness.

His tone was different now, but it was honest. He reached out towards her. She hesitated for a moment, but the shooked his hand, if only to get a clearer image of what was wrong with that guy's face.

And as she did, her eyes winded at what she sensed. She even shook a little  bit the ground beneath them to make sure she was right.

This man had no eyes at all. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For whoever who clicked wrong, I hope you've enjoyed. I'll post next ch before weekend. Please comment any correction or mistake you found (be constructive, please).  
> P.D: I only use the events of the original show (not the comic or the legend of Korra), just if you didn't realised.


End file.
